Soulja Girl
by tifflike2besweet
Summary: Sesshomaru left for war 1/2 a year ago. rin is now 16 still living with Kaeda. How will rin react when shesshomaru returns?How will Sesshomaru act when he sees Rin and how will his inner demon cause him to change? He can't decide on what to do between her being a human and his new love rival? Our other couples will pop in the story too. Lemons later but a lot of romance & problems
1. Chapter 1

"Soulja Girl"

Ch.1 I Want to See Her Again

Hi everyone its tifflike2besweet here. This is my second story, ya!

After my first story which is still in complete ( for all those who have read it so far I will continue it) I decided to approach this story differently so if you have read my other tell me if you notice the changes and how you like them.

I love feedbacks and reviews.

Also if you haven't read my other story Powershock can you read it for me?

Rin X Sesshomaru

I guess that's all let's get to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

(A.V P.O.V)

The night was chill and silent as the last demon fell to Sesshomaru's poisonous whip. He grinned at the so called powerful demon and uttered the one word he described all his other opponents as weak. He turned on his heel to head towards his now tired and decreased army. As he walked he thought of how it started.

(Sesshomaru P.O.V)

(Flashback)

_I arrived at Inuyasha's little village a little before sunrise to see Rin playing with some young man. I could hear my inner demon screaming at me, screaming__**," mate. Mate! Our mate!"**_

_I growled as I felt my anger rise I told my inner demon, __**"I know, but not now, we will watch. calm down."**_

"_Rin…" I stated plainly. She turned from the young demon slayer giving me a bright smile "My Lord. Lord Sesshomaru!" __**wow was she cute when she smiled**_

_I walked up to her exchanging a quick look between her in the young boy trying to relax my glare, but to no avail. __**Oh well I could care less**_

_"You came to see me my lord?" she asked as her eyes grew bigger as if my answer where the secrets to the world_

_I stared but said nothing and she giggled anyway.** Oh Buddha how I love her giggles**_

_I resisted my urge to smile as I presented her new kimono to her_

_"Why thank you every so much my lord" she said and pulled me into a hug_

_I smirked to myself as I pulled her away.** It would be dangerous for her virginity if she hugged me**_

_"Your welcome" I said with little emotion_

_We stood quietly in a comfortable silence as me and Rin stared at each other and the young slayer walked off with his head hung low. **Heh…that's what you get. Keep your hands off my mate.**_

_Suddenly I heard a whiny voice call, "Lord Sesshomaru… Lord Sesshomaru!"_

_Rin broke our little staring contest to look at something that caught her attention_

_"Master Jokun!" She yelled in excitement_

_I sighed at turned to see my own little green pest hugging Rin _

_Even though I don't have to worry about Rin and Jokun together I still got mad he was touching her_

_"What" I answered in a cold tone that made even Rin shudder_

"_Ah... um… yes my Lord… you see"_

_I narrowed my eyes at him "hurry up Jokun"_

"_Uh yes it's about… (He looked at Rin than me) THAT"_

_I took me a moment to register until I gave a nod and began to walkout of the village_

"_Jokun follow. we will discuss the rest at the castle in the east"_

"_Ye… ye… yes my lord" he stuttered and hurried to catch my speed_

_From behind I could hear Rin call "bye master Jokun, bye my lord"_

_I turned to Jokun and hit him hard on the head now beginning to swell as I pouted __**why she say bye to him first**_

_Jokun turned to me eyes watering an hands covering the forming bump __**(A.V: poor Jokun)**_

_**My lord, **__he whimpered_

_But as usual I ignored him and kept walking think about the upcoming battle_

_(End of Flashback)_

_When I got to my castle it was barely standing and my servants, underlings, and followers were sprawled out in different places_

_I gave a sigh this is ridiculous when I reached my chamber which was still intact I found Jokun there as if awaiting my arrival_

_I gave him a quick questioning look_

"_My lord are we staying here" he asked without even looking at me_

_Normally with the lack of respect I would've beat him brainless but that was a good question_

_This place was a wreck. I rather sleep outside than in this mess. I gave a quick sigh and asked for the first time in my life "got any better ideas Jokun"._

_His head spun quick to look at me with bewildered eyes. I pinched the bridge of my nose suddenly feeling regretful. __**Why did I ask?**_

_He coughed and said__** "why don't we head towards the village Rin is staying at and stay there till the castle has been repaired."**_

_Even though I hate the thought of staying in the same village as my idiot half-brother I still wanted to see Rin and it didn't seem that bad of a proposal._

_I began to walk back the way I came._

"_**Jokun bring Ah-Un we're leaving"**_

_I__could sin Jokun smirking obviously thinking something vulgar behind me as he replied__** "yes my lord" (omg Jokun getting bold lol)**_

_I shivered a little. That's creepy. The father I got from the castle (or at least what's left) I could hear my inner demon waking calling__** "mate" **__again. __**Ughhh maybe this wasn't the best idea.**_

* * *

_**LOL poor Sesshomaru. Well that's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**What will happen when they reach the village? How will Rin feel after seeing him after so long? How will Sesshomaru's inner demon feel after getting to the village? And what was Jokun thinking?**_

_**BTW: YOU DON'T HAVE TO WAIT LONG I UPDATE FAST SO UNTIL THEN REVIEW COMMENT WHATEVER YOU LIKE**_

_**Also please check out my powerpuff girls story Powershock**_


	2. Chapter 2 We Meet Again

Ch.2 We Meet Again

**I'm back everyone. First I want to thank all of those have been reading the story I know we want to see lemons but you're gonna have to wait about 3 more chapters. Evil aren't I? **

**Anyway let's get on with the story **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AT ALL**

* * *

_**In the village**_

Rin was picking herbs for lady kaeda when a loud boom caused her to turn around and see a cloud of dirt fly in the air.

(Rin's P.O.V)

_What was that?_

"Rin….Rin…we need you quick", shippo yelled from across the field

I dropped my basket of herbs and ran as quick as I could to catch up with the not so little anymore but still adorable fox demon. We arrived at the middle of the village where a group of huge pig demon s had been fighting Inuyasha and kohaku.

"Rin could you help us out" miroku called from under a demon pig.

I ran inside kadea's hut to grab my armor and sword. When Kagome had gotten pregnant a couple of months ago, we had 2 pregnant women, so I decided to learn to fight demons from kohaku to help protect the village. Sango gave birth yesterday so she was still in condition to fight

I ran outside draped my legendary orange kimono with the green strap _**(which was now a lot shorter but still fit)**_ and armor covering from my shoulders to my waist. I lunged for the pig demon on top of miroku and cut its head off. _Ughhh I never get used to killing_. We were fighting demon after demon but there were just so many. I leaned over resting my hands on my knees sweat dripping over my face, these demons may be weak but there too great in numbers_. I'm tired_. Just then I felt something heavy land on me.

I wiggled and squirmed to get off from under it but it was so heavy and I was so tired_. This thing is gonna crush me soon. _

I screamed

I could hear kohaku scream "Rin!"

I was about to scream again before I felt the weight on my back fall. I turned expecting to see kohaku but what I saw was a complete surprise

.

.

.

.

L

O

R

D

.

.

.

S

E

S

S

H

O

M

A

R

U

?

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

After two days of traveling we arrived at Rin's village to hear a woman scream I paid no attention to it at first because I couldn't recognize until I heard someone scream "Rin".

"**MATE IS IN TROUBLE"**, my inner demon screeched

I dashed to the sound I could smell blood mixed with Rin's scent. When I saw a demon on top of her I flicked my poisonous whip and cut it in half. Rin looked at me with her big brown eyes

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked

I just stared at her. She turned her attention to the rest of the demons and a shocked kohaku

I sighed and whipped each demon in half

"Keh . What are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

I glared at Inuyasha . "It's none of your business. Lil Brother"

"Keh whatever. miroku, kohaku help me dispose of these things, and leave lover boy and rin alone"

I gave him another icy glare as he smirked at my reaction

"Uhh...Lord Sesshomaru?"

I looked at Rin who had a confused joyed and a little bit of anger in her eyes. _Why would she be mad?_

"Yes Rin"

She sighed, "it's nothing" and walked off

"**MATE"**

I quickly caught up to her and turned her to face me

"Rin don't ever walk away from me like that"

She looked in my eyes only adoration gleaming in her

"Lord Sesshomaru", She whispered and pulled me into an embrace

I wanted to hug her back. _Wait why should I her a back a mere moral, yes Rin is a special case but she's still a human._

"**MATE"**

I sighed. _There he goes again_

Rin pulled out of our embrace

My inner demon whined at the sudden departure of her hold. **"MATE"**

"I should go...I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked with pleading eyes

"If that is what you wish" I said quite coldly. _Though it wasn't intended_

She smiled and skipped off

"**MATE"**

"_O shut up"_ I growled at my inner demon

I perched myself on a branch above a now sleeping Jokun

_Goodnight Rin_

(Jokun )

When I had finally caught up to my lord he was with Rin so I decided to watch from afar but when rin said good bye I perched myself under the nearest tree and pretended to sleep

_I don't mean no ill intentions towards my lord but he really can be dense at times._

_I mean I put my own life on the line to suggest we come here so you can be with Rin, the one you love, but why does he have to be so fickle._

(Sigh) _I wonder what will happen to them in the future_

* * *

**Wow this was kinda short but I'll make it first I wanted to give up on this story because I was confuse by it but thanks to ****ShadowMelly**** I know how to go along with it. What will happen now that Sesshomaru's back? Find out next chapter?**

**BTW see I added a lil bit of Jokun's thoughts to it**

**REVIEW, COMMENT, DO YOU**


	3. Chapter 3 the dream

Ch.3 (the dream)

**I'M BACK! AND I BROUGHT ANOTHER CHPTER!**

**I'm so sorry I've been lazy and preoccupied with my other story so here you go. I'll be focusing on this story for a few days to make it up to you all**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

(Rin's P.O.V)

_I can't believe he's back. I'm so happy; I thought he had forgotten about me._ _I was mad that lord Sesshomaru had left for so long and didn't come visit. I MEAN NOT ONCE, you know what I'm still mad about that._( Sigh) _Why do I love him even though he makes me feel this way?_

I laid on my futon engulfed in my thoughts as I felt tears begin to form. I furiously wiped my eyes. _ I can't cry. I won't cry_

I pulled my blanket over my head and drifted to sleep

**Rin's dream**

**I was in a deep mist in the mountains sounds of demons that crept on the forest floor echoed in the nothingness. I began walking through the mist trying to find my way back to the village**

**I felt someone eyeing me and glanced on each side of me. **_Stay calm Rin. Everything will be fine._

**I felt like I was being watched so I started to walk faster which turned to running my hair blew in the wind I could feel something grab me by it and pull me back**

**I screamed and met the eyes of my pursuer. It was a dark figure with cold glistening red eyes**

**He startled my hips and smiled. **_His teeth look like blades._

"**Hello Rin. My how much I've wanted to see you"**

**His words sent chills up my spine. I shuddered against my will and tried to avoid eye contact. My eye trailed the forest trying to find something to help me than I remembered my sword. I swiftly but carefully grabbed my sword and plunged it into his gut**

**His eyes grew wide and he jumped back.**

**I shot to my feet and fixed my white kimono now covered in dirt and blood. (Sigh) **_really?_** I glared at the figure still clutching my blade and ran but he grabbed me again as I tried to jump to the edge below**

**I groaned in pain as he began to choke me. **_I'm gonna die again at this rate. Lord Sesshomaru, please help me!_

**My pursuer's grip around my neck tightened. I gagged.**

"**Your lord can't save you now. You're mine now, my sweet Rin. WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT", he practically growled in my ear**

**I tried to scream but nothing came out. I felt tears come down my face. **_I can't breathe!_

"**Yes cry. Cry for me", he said loosening his grip, until finally releasing me completely**

**I coughed and took uneven breaths as I fell to the ground. **_My lord help me!_

**Before I could open my mouth to yell for lord Sesshomaru the mystery man was on top of me his hand pinning my arms by my writs at the top of my head. He smirked and leaned to my ear. "Now Rin I know you don't think our little game is over, do you?" He said taking a free hand and trailing up my inner thigh. I gasped. **_What the hell is he doing?_

**He smirked as he leaned into my neck "you are mine"!**

_What? No! not this!_

"**DON'T TOUCH ME! HELP! LORD SESSHOMARU! HELP ME! PLEASE, LORD SESSHOMARU I NEED YOU!" I screamed**

_**End of dream**_

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

**MATE! MATE IS IN TROUBLE! SHE NEEDS OUR!**

I shot my eyes open as my inner demon repeated itself over and over_. Rin..._

I jumped from spot in the tree and headed in the direction of Rin's scent. I approached a hut and I could hear Rin's voice

"No stop! Don't touch me!"

I saw red as I grip my sword and rushed inside I saw Rin shaking in her futon. I calmed my anger replacing it with worry

"Lord Sesshomaru" she whimpered tears at the brim of her eyes.

I walked up to her "yes Rin"

She said nothing for a while then said "please help me". I got close enough to her face to see her eyes shut. _She was having a nightmare._

I sat down and pulled her into an embrace." Rin. Wake up Rin."

Her eyes shot open her tears began to fall as she buried her face in my Mokomoko **(a.v: for those who don't know it's that furry thing he wears)**

"Lord Ses-Sesshomaru" she said as she cried

"There, there Rin, just calm down I'm right here." I said with no emotion

She nodded and snuggled into me. _She looks so cute. I'm here Rin and I'm not leaving. Not Now. Not ever_

Before she fully drifted off to sleep I hear her whisper "please don't let him get me my lord." I tightened my embrace on Rin slightly not wanting to hurt her. _Whoever or whatever this guy is, if he comes near Rin I'll rip his head off and piss on his remains_. I watched Rin sleep in my arms it felt like she belonged there. I couldn't resist a smirk as she said my name in her sleep. I don't know why I care for her so much. A human such inferior beings yet there's something about her. I sighed _for once in my life I don't understand my actions. What to do?_ I let my thoughts trail off as I slipped into a peaceful sleep.

(Rin's P.O.V)

_Oh… My…God_

Right now I 'm lying in my lords arms in an intimate embrace. I watched as his chest falls and rise with his breathing. This is the first time I've seen my lord with this peaceful expression. _He looks so beautiful_

I blushed at my thoughts. I was about to move and but Lord Sesshomaru tightened his grip and pulled me into him. My blush deepened I bit my lip as I snuggled into his chest. _Oh well. A girl could get used to this._

I giggled at my thoughts.

As I began to sink back into my dreams I heard the flap open

"Rin?" Lady Kaeda asked

_Oh shit I forgot about her_. Yesterday she left to go to the next village over with lady Kagome. _I hope she isn't mad_

I turned slightly and gave her a warming smile

"Morning"

"Hmmm yes so it seems" she said peeking over to lord Sesshomaru

_Wait she doesn't think…?_ I shook my head

"Nothing happened" I assured her

"Hmmm" she said as she turned to leave

"Ye going to lay their all day?" she said turning slightly

I shook my head no and struggled to break free. Soon I had wiggled out of his grip

I turned to my pile of clothes in the corner of the hut then back at Lord Sesshomaru

Well he's sleep. If I do it real quick I should be ok.

I walked over to the corner and began to undo my sash on my night kimono as I was about to pull it off I but looked at him one more time. _Good he's still asleep._

I let out a sigh of relief and pulled the whole thing off and tossed it to the side. I grabbed a nice green kimono decorated with a huge gold flower on the side with a gold sash

"Rin…"

I jumped and turned to lord Sesshomaru

"Yes my Lord"

He raised a brow and looked me up and down

I gave him a questioning look and he sighed

"Rin why are you not wearing any clothes"

I looked down at my fully exposed body and quickly put on my kimono and tied the sash. I bite my lip and blushed all the way up to my ears.

"Uhh… sorry my lord". _Oh my god I can't believe he saw he probably has a look of disgust at seeing my body._

I dared a glance at his face I was shocked at what I saw. My lord had a satisfied smirk on his face but I guess he saw me look because it went back to its usual I don't care look

I couldn't help but giggle

"What" he asked

"Nothing" I said lifting the flap heading to do my chores. "See you later Lord Sesshomaru."

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

I watched Rin leave. (Sigh) I was awake the whole time. I just wanted to see what she does when she thinks I'm sleep, but before I knew it she was getting undressed. _For a human she has a wonderful body. Her thin waist complimented her slender hip and round toned ass, she was more developed in the chest than I thought she would be and her skin looked so silky._ **OUR MATE IS BEAUTIFUL.**

"Ughhhh he's up" I said rolling my eyes as I got up to go find Jokan I saw that my inner demon wasn't the only thing up (if you know what I mean)

(Sigh) "First things first I need to take care of this" I said looking at my bulge in my kimono. _Damn you Rin_

* * *

**That's all for now. Once again I'm SOOOOO SORRY. I've neglected this story but I'm gonna give it a lot of attention from now on.**

**Once again I own nothing**

**All the attention the story got while it wasn't updated made me so happy so this is the result **

**COMMENT, REVIEW, DO YOU**


	4. Chapter 4 Baby Incoming

Ch. 7 Baby Incoming

**Hey everyone I'm back. I've been lazy lately I know but I'm back and working hard so I can bring you all a new chapter. Aren't I nice? Lol anyway here you go**

**SPOILER: special surprise about Kagome and Inuyasha in this chapter. See what Rin and Sesshomaru think about it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL except the characters I made up**

**Let's get reading people!**

* * *

1 month later…

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

_I've been here a whole month already and I think I'm about to kill myself from dealing with these_ _humans._ Not only do I have to do with my idiot brother but I have to deal with that priestess of a mate too. All that "Sheeshomaru-onii chan and big brother this and that" gives me a twitch_. The girl isn't as bright as I first believed, that or she has a death wish. _

I sighed. _I need to get out this village for a whi-_

"Haha stop Kohaku. I can't breathe"

"Haha sorry Rin but I don't think I wanna stop"

_Grrrr! And of course I forgot I have to witness Rin and that slayer boy every day. According to Rin their "good friends".Ya she may believe that, but I can smell the boys true feelings, that and he's completely obvious._

**MATE! MATE!**

_UGHHHH! Shut up already! I know she's our mate but shut up!_

**IF YOU KNOW THAN CLAIM OUR MATE!**

I sighed and jumped from my tree. I walked by Rin and the slayer on the ground tickling each other. I growled internally. _I want to rip his head off but it would upset Rin. Wait, since when have I become so whipped? Damn you Rin!_

**SHUT UP! THAT'S OUR MATE**!

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

I turned to see Rin running after me. I growled with pleasure, she looked beautiful.

"Good evening my lord." She said with a big toothy smile

Inside my head I was grinning on how she left that slayer to come to me. _That's where she belonged. Right next to me_

"Hello Rin", I said with my face showing the opposite on how I felt inside. She blushed a little, but I decided to ignore it

"My lord" she began

"Yes?" I asked with my brow raised with pure curiosity

"Would you go on a walk with me later? I mean if you aren't busy. I know you probably don't want to. But it could be fun. You know you and me". She whispered the last part but I still heard her

I let a small chuckle escape my lips as she blushed

"Sure Rin", I said giving a slight smirk

(Rin's P.O.V)

_Omg I can't believe I asked lord Sesshomaru to walk with me. It feels like we're going on a date. Is it a date? Does he think it's a date? Why did he smile? Omg what do I do? I'm freaking out. Wait, snap yourself out of it Rin. But I'm so nervous. urghhh stop talking to yourself_

I got out of my mental debate to see lord Sesshomaru looking at me with amusement and confusion. I blushed a deep red.

"Rin…" he started

I snapped my head up to look into his golden eyes. _Woah was he always this close._

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed liked like hours even though it was probably a few minutes. It felt like we we're the only two people on earth. _I want to be in his embrace so bad. _I could feel myself gradually pull towards him like a magnetic pull that I couldn't stop. I stood on my toes to meet him half way as he leaned down. I closed my eyes as I felt his warm breath across my face. The only sound was the beating of my heart and… Sesshomaru's? I could feel his lips brush mine._ Omg I'm about to kiss my lord! If I'm dreaming, nobody better dare try and wake me!_ Of course I'm not so lucky as I heard someone screaming my name

_Ughhh come on I was so close._ I opened my eyes and turned to glare at a running Shippo. I sighed and backed away from a very irritated Sesshomaru. _I wonder who he's mad at._

"Rin! There you are! I've been looking for you", Shippo said as he came to a halt.

I sighed "what is it Shippo", I asked clearly irritated

"Ummm Kaeda needs you. Kagome is in labor", he said clearly shocked and confused

I nodded and ran to Kaeda's hut

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

I was so close but I was interrupted all because my brother's mate went into labor. I'll make sure to get him for that later. _Ughhh now I'm irritated._ And my inner demon agreed with me as he growled

I began to walk behind the little fox demon to Kaeda's hut

When I got there I could hear screams that made me cringe at the sudden high pitch. I saw my brother being lectured by the monk _(I think his name was Miroku)_ and the fox demon from earlier trying to block the entrance. My only guess was my idiotic brother wanted to be with his mate. Now I've never seen a woman give birth but from what I heard it is not very wise for him to be in there at the moment

When he got up and pushed the monk I decided to intervene. Why, because Rin's in there trying to help with the birth of his child and I'm sure it isn't easy. So I will not have him stressing Rin out any more than she probably already is.

I picked him up at slammed him back down on the stone he was sitting on. He grunted from the sudden impact. _Well that made me a little happy._

He growled. "What the hell Sesshomaru!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Shut up and sit down. The miko will be fine. You will be causing more problems if you keep trying to interfere."

His eyes widened with surprise but he folded his arms and stayed quiet anyway.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" the monk said

I turned and smirked at him "anything to get him to shut up "

The monk and fox demon started laughing when Inuyasha growled in annoyance

"Shut the hell up sessh"- he started but got interrupted by Kagome

"Inuyasha, you motherfucking bastard! You are never gonna touch me again."

He winced at her screams but then whimpered at her threat

I had to bite back my laugh at how that little threat changed his attitude but the monk and fox demon did not hesitate to laugh. _The miko is indeed powerful._

_(Rin's P.O.V)_

I could hear laughter outside while I was rested between Kagome's legs waiting.

I looked to see lady Kaeda mixing a special moon brew for Kagome, who I might add did not look well right now. Her raven hair was spread out and she was sweating greatly. She was cursing and threatening Inuyasha. Sango was holding her hand and coaching her. She did have 5 kids so I'm definitely sure she's knows what she's doing.

I sighed. "Lady Kaeda are you almost done, it'll be time soon"

"I'm done child", she said as she walked toward Kagome with a clear liquid in a cup

Alright Miss Kagome the drink is ready please drink it" I said politely and calmly. I don't need her screeching at me

She nodded and sipped the liquid quickly

After a few seconds she started screaming and her eyes grew bigger as her body jerked. We were all trying to calm her down. Eventually she stopped jerking and screaming. She threw her head back and took deep breaths when she lifted her head up I couldn't help but notice her black dog ears at the top of her head and her small sharp fangs. _She looks really adorable. Teehee she reminds me of an over grown, cuddly dog. The opposite of Inuyasha, but he's cute in his own ways. _I was pulled out of my thoughts when Kagome started screaming again.

I looked down and saw two little dog ears coming out of Kagome's woman area. I got in catching position as Sango was screaming "push"

About a minute later the baby was born. We washed her and wrapped her in a blanket. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were golden like Inuyasha's but her hair was raven black like Kagome's hair.

I handed her the baby and went to call the guys in. of course Inuyasha was first than Miroku and Shippo but of course I had to drag Sesshomaru in to see his niece.

_I wonder what our pup would look up if one day._ I smiled at my thought

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

I was dragged into the hut to see everyone huddled around the miko and her baby. The kid looked cute. She had her mother's hair but my brother's eyes which were the same as mines. I would be proud of her as long as she didn't turn out like my idiot brother. Kagome and Inuyasha were whispering to each other and he eventually nodded. She grinned and he gave a toothy smile.

She turned to me, which surprised me a little because of the pride and love in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru this is your niece Emiko", she said widening into a toothy smile that showed her new fangs

I felt pride in her name it described her to a peak. _A child graced with beauty and a smile. _For that one second I was proud of my brother though I will never say it to him or anyone else.

I smirked and turned towards the entrance getting ready to leave them. "Yes she is", I said before giving them a quick nod and taking my leave with Rin right behind me.

_One day I hope to have that. With my mate, to have a child that is._

Rin grabbed my hand and gave me a smile. Hope and love filled her eyes. _I love her truly but I'm still not sure when to tell her._ I guess you could say she makes me nervous. I laughed in my head just thinking that I, Sesshomaru was nervous.

"My lord can we go for our walk now" she said looking away from me with a slight blush. Even though it made me angry it also made me smile. _Good thing she wasn't looking_

"Sure Rin"

She giggled and grabbed my hand. I loosely but lovingly held hers as we walked towards the mountain with the sunset ahead giving off an orange, golden and purple glow. It was beautiful. Or was it beautiful because I was seeing it with her?

* * *

**Okie dokie that's it for now.**

**See what happens in the mountains in chapter 8. I want to thank you all for reading.**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME**

**Anyway comment, review, subscribe, do you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT! (Please read)**

OMG IM SO SORRY EVERYONE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I'VE BEEN A LITTLE BUSY AND HAVE NEGLECTED MY STORIES AND I KNOW I HAVE KEPT ALL MY WONDERFUL FANS WAITING BUT I AM GETTING BACK TO WORK AND I WILL UPLOAD HOPEFULLY TOMORROW OR SATURDAY.

Also thank you for the comments favs and you know all that, I really really appreciate it! I will do my shout outs in the next chap for those I didn't get last time or the new comments.

**I LOVE YOU ALL YOU'RE AMAZING!**

**~ tifflike2besweet 3**


	6. Chapter 5 Oh Bloody Hell Part 1

Ch.5 Oh Bloody Hell Part 1

**HEY MY PEOPLE! IV'E MISSED YOU GUYS! AND I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME **

**ANYWAY CONSIDER THIS A BACK TO SCHOOL GIFT FOR ALL YOU GUYS IN MIDDLE SCHOOL, HIGH SCHOOL, COLLEGE, OR WHATEVER **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

(Rin's P.O.V)

I woke up to only be greeted with painful pressure in my stomache. _Ughhh fuck, feel like I got stabbed in the stomach then kicked with the knife still in me! ...ok maybe that's a bit over exaggerated but it still huuuurts. _I got up to get dressed and felt something warm trickle down my leg.

I sighed. _Great, it's here again. _I quicklyrushed to the top of the hill on the other side of the village on the way there people greeted me though I ignored them. _I need Kagome like NOW!_ I pushed the slide in door opened and saw Inuyasha playing with Emiko.

_Awww how cute. _My thoughts were ruined when I got another painful cramp. I groaned lowly but of course Inuyasha heard me. He stopped playing with his daughter and turned to me. His smile soon faded when he sniffed the air._ Oh dear kami_

(Inuyasha's P.O.V) (finally)

I woke up next to my beautiful mate Kagome and smiled. _I'm so lucky. _I placed a kiss on her forehead before I got up to go check on Emiko. _Emiko. _I smiled at the thought of my daughter's name. She was a complete angel. She wasn't always crying and whining, she was quite well behaved. She reminded me so much of Kagome but when she smiled I saw myself in her that signature toothy smile showing he little fangs made me a complete push over. I know she's going to be a hand full as she gets over. I chuckled.

As I reached her room down the hall I opened it to reveal her nursery. When we found out Kagome was pregnant she and her mom shopped at that giant market place. I think she called it a mall, and brought all this stuff to the futal era

I walked over to her crib to see too giant golden eyes stare at me. I smile widened as I picked her up and gave her a little hug.

"How's daddy's little girl" I cooed

She giggled in response

I fed her some milk Kagome put in a bottle that was sitting in the corner in something called an Ice box.

After she was done I took her into the main room and played wither and her toys. She was giggling and smiling so much I got lost in the innocence and excitement in her eyes that I didn't notice anyone in the room. That is until I heard a feminine groan. I turned and smiled at Rin but a metal scent washed past my nose which I sniffed and recognized it was blood. My eyes widened as concern, anger, and protectiveness washed over me. Searched for the source and when I realized it wasn't Kagome I relaxed a moment until it led to Rin.

The only things going through my mind were about Rin at the moment. _What the hell happened? Why is she bleeding? Did someone attack her?_ I would have kept going if someone didn't snap their fingers in my face. I was brought back to the present and stared at Kagome with my mouth hung open.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" She asked cocking a brow

I opened my mouth and turned to Rin, who had her face buried in her hands.

Kagome followed my eyes than turned back to me sighing.

"Inuyasha can you leave for a few minutes" She asked

I looked at her shocked but confused

"Why" I asked

She glanced at Rin than back at me.

"You're not gonna be any help at the moment, that's why" she sighed

I opened my mouth to protest but she gave me a 'if you don't leave right now' look

I gave up with a sigh and nodded. I picked up Emiko and left but not before glancing at Rin one more time. She didn't have any noticeable bruises or injuries I could see. _So why do I smell her blood? And why did Kagome kick me out? Where was her injury?_ I sighed. _This so damn stressful._

I walked around with Emiko in my arms playing with my hair. I eventually saw Sesshomaru leaning against a tree staring in a distance. He looked so deep in thought, I just wanted to go over there mess with him but I have some questions.

"Yo Sesshomaru" I said as I stood only a few inches from him

He turned to me and raised a brow

"What is it… little brother?" he asked before glancing at Emiko a giving her a very small and short smile. If I wasn't paying close enough attention I would've missed it.

I cleared my throat making him snap his head at me

What happened when you left with rin yesterday

He cocked a brow at me again. "Why does that concern you ?"

Just wanted to know I lied as I sat Emiko down

His eyes skimmed over me as if to see if I was lying

We went for a walk is all he said returning his attention to the lake in the distance

I raised a brow. _Is it me or does it seem like something is all right about this, I mean normally he'd just ignore me but he answered though it wasn't what I was looking for. _I was snapped out my thoughts when I heard Emiko giggle. Looked around and saw a very shocking sight. Right in front of me was Sesshomaru holding Emiko smiling while she played with his hair. I gaped at this but two soft awwwwws caught my attention. I turned around and saw Kagome and Rin smiling so wide they probably looked insane to people passing by. I sniffed the air and could still smell her blood but it was little fainter so it would go unnoticed to humans and demons that didn't try to sniff it out. I gave rin a small smile and she blushed a deep red. _That was weird._

"Rin?"

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

I turned into the direction of rin when I heard her sweet voice

**MATE!**

_UGHHHH not you again, go away_

**IM APART OF YOU IDIOT**

_Well than can you shut up or something_

**WHY MUST I DO AS YOU COMMAND**

_Because I am the mighty Sesshomaru. You must obey _I growled

**TECHNICALYY I AM YOU AS YOU ARE ME. SO I DO NOT HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU**

I growled at my inner demon

**I SMELL BLOOD**

I came back to reality and sniffed the air. It was blood

**OUR MATE IS BLEEDING! **He screamed in my head

I look at Rin and sniffed the air. He was right

"Rin?" I asked

She jumped a little before turning her attention to me her cheeks light up with a hint of pink

Yes my lord she whispered looking away

I grew angry at that but I was angrier I smelled her blood

Why do I smell you blood I asked setting Emiko down

Her blush grew and ship bit her bottom lip

Even in this situation I could feel myself harden from her reaction

I could hear inyasha chuckling. I snapped my head in his direction but regretted it when I saw him smirk and the amusement and understaning in his eyes. I glared at him but that just made him laugh again but a little louder this time. He mouth "I can smell you"

I felt an involuntary blush try and surface so I fought it as I turned away from him. I could hear Kagome smack him upside the head. I smirked. _I'm starting to like that Miko._

I turned back to Rin who was shifting uncomfortably. _What is wrong with her? Why is she so nervous?_

Rin. You haven't answered me I stated with some anger seeping in

She gulped and looked at me before looking at Kagome, almost pleading. I'm sure by now me and Inuyasha have the same concerned and confused look.

(Rin's P.O.V)

Oh Kami. I looked at Kagome and she gave me a reassuring look but I was still scared to tell him. I mean it's soooo embarrassing. _He'll think I'm disgusting. He'll probably never talk to me again._

"Rin answer me" lord Sesshomaru growled. I gulped and looked to Kagome but she was busy trying to get Inuyasha to calm down and go back to the hut.

My face was suddenly whipped into my lord's direction. I'm surprised I didn't have whiplash. I stared into his golden honey eyes.

"Rin tell me" he whispered almost pleading. I sighed. _Here we go_

"I...I…I" stuttered feeling my eyes sting with upcoming tears. _I was afraid._

But because of my mood swings I got angry. I was angry that he didn't care enough for my feelings to drop it.

I glared at him and I could faintly hear Kagome go "uh oh"

I growled lowly which confused me as well as everyone else. I removed Lord Sesshomaru's hand from my shoulder and stepped back taking a deep breath.

"Rin. Are you o-", Inuyasha began but I gave him a deadly glare to shut his trap and he did before stepping behind a sighing Kagome

I turned my deadly glare to my confused Lord.

"Why are you so inconsiderate? I didn't want to talk about it! I still don't! Why do you have to know so goddamn bad? Why won't you listen? I hate you!" I growled/yelled at him as I got closer than I turned and stormed off._ I need to go train to blow off some steam._

(Kagome's P.O.V)

When Rin stormed off I turned my attention to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who looked lost, confused, and a bit scared. I giggled internally before picking up my little angel, Emiko. I walk over to Sesshomaru and snapped my finger. He glared at me but I could see the pain behind his eye and I think Emiko saw it to because she reached out to him with a smile.

I handed Emiko to Sesshomaru and he gladly took her. I smiled at this.

"Sesshomaru. I know how you feel about Rin and I know it hurt for her to say that but… right now is not an easy time for her. You have to be cautious of your actions and words around her."

He was about to protest but I beat him to it.

"Trust me I've been there. Don't worry everything will get better real soon" I said with a smile

He said nothing but I knew he understood. Inuyasha patted him on the back which surprised both Sesshomaru and I.

"Ya Sesshomaru just listen to Kagome. Though I don't like you I do feel for you" he said with a snort before grinning like a mad man. I sighed.

We all looked at Emiko when she yawned showing her cute little fangs. _Awwwww so cute._

"Well it's time for someone to take a nap" I said as Sesshomaru handed her to me.

She laid her head on my shoulder and began to sleep. Her raven black hair flowed over her heart shaped face. I smiled and tucked some behind her ear. I turned and walked to the hut Inuyasha wasn't far behind.

"Bye Sesshomaru- niichan" I called and giggled when I heard him growl and Inuyasha groan

* * *

**That's it for now my people hope you enjoyed it.**

**COMMENT, REVIEW, FAVORITE, DO YOU!**


	7. Chapter 6 Bloody Hell Part 2

Ch.6(Bloody Hell Part 2)

**HELLO MY WONDERFUL FANS! I BROUGHT ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! I HOPE YOU LOVE IT!**

**QUICK ANNOUNCMETS:**

**-I WILL BE STARTING A NEW STORY SOON! YAY! IT'S A BOONDOCKS ROMANCE **

**-ALSO I WILL START DOING SHOUTOUTS IN THE BEGINNING OF ALL MY STORIES! SO YOU KNOW TYPE ME SOME GOOD VIEWS!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS AND OTHER CREATIONS I MADE UP ON MY OWN!**_

**LETS GET READING **

(Rin's P.O.V)

"I'm soooo tired!" I groaned before slumping to the grassy floor of the forest. I laid out as my muscles relaxed under the warming sun and massaged by the cooling breeze. I hummed with the birds as I closed my eyes. _It's so peaceful…_

I could feel my conciseness slip away from me as I let sleep wash over me. I don't know how long I was asleep but when I woke instead of the sun's glowing rays I met the moon as it shined the field with an enchanting glow.

"wow" I said as I took in the scenery around me. _It's so beautiful here…_

I wanted to bask in the beauty longer but knew better of it. I needed to get home before people started to worry. With a sigh, I rose from my spot and headed back the direction I came. On my way I sang a song I made when my mother was killed.

"_Mother when grow up _

_Will I be pretty?_

_Will I be smart? _

_Can I truly listen to my heart?_

_Am I a monster?_

_Or an angel to be?_

_Mother are you listening to me?_

_I need you now._

_I need the guidance…_

_Please speak to me…_

_I need the guidance…_

_My heart is torn_

_My body is tattered_

_But I stay strong for you…"_ I sang softly but by the end of the song I was singing loudly as my tears rolled down my cheeks. I stopped and tried to calm myself. I didn't want pity and I didn't want to cry. She wouldn't want that!

"but I still miss her" I sighed as I walked

"Rin?"

I turned and was so shocked I'm sure I wasn't breathing. My eyes widened and tears stung my eyes.

"Rin why are you crying"

"…E…E-Eri" I stuttered before running into his embrace. Once in his arms I broke down.

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

**MATE! MATE'S IN PAIN! ** My inner demon howled in pain

I stopped playing with Emiko and stood sniffing the air for her scent. _Where is she? I growled_

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, now standing searching for danger

"It's Rin…" I growled possessively and angry

"what happen" Kagome said now stand with Emiko protectively in her arms

I glanced over at the worried faces awaiting my answer. I was currently sitting with Jaken, Inuyasha, my niece, my brother's mate (the miko), the demon slayer, monk, 2 of their children, and the old priestess until my wolf alarmed me about Rin.

"I don't know…"

"alright everyone let's go find her" Inuyasha said before turning to his mate and the demon slayer

"stay here" he ordered

The miko glared and was about to protest before she was interrupted by Inuyasha

"no don't start you guys have to stay with the kids and be here if she comes back" he said sternly before matching her glare.

She continued to glare but said nothing.

**I KNOW SOMEONES WHO'S IN TROUBLE LATER **

I mentally laughed at his foolishness before turning back to my brother

"Well…" I asked raising a brow

He cleared his throat before meeting my gaze and nodding

"Jaken get Ah-Un and catch up" I said before running of in the direction Rin's scent was the strongest.

(Rin's P.O.V)

I groaned as light shined onto my face. _Noooo! It's too early. _I let out a soft groan and was rewarded with a chuckle. My eyes widened and I searched the room frantically but I soon realized this wasn't my room.

_OMG did I get kidnapped? OMG what do I do? How did this happen? OH god! Oh god! I'm a freaking demon slayer for lord sake and I was kidnapped! I'm such an idiot!_

"umm Rin I know you probably having some type of weird argument with yourself for whatever reason but your expressions are scaring me"

I snapped out my scolding of myself and looked up to see Eri scrunching his nose and giving me a look that says 'she's gone crazy', that's when everything came crashing back to me: the field, singing in the forest, meeting Eri, and crying until I passed out. I blushed scarlet when I remembered how I had just broke down like that then pass out.

"Sorry…about everything" I said looking at the material I was laying on like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

He gave me a short chuckle than said "anytime little Rinny" I giggled at his old nick name for me before turning to look at him.

Eri was my best friend in the village I lived in before he always stood up for me when he could and was always kind to me. Sense I left to travel with my lord I had only saw him once but now he looks so different. He is taller than me by at least a foot and his dark brown hair now is layers on his head with a swooping band over his emerald green eyes and his body is a lot more muscular, he had such drool worthy abs, I mean dang I knew he was gonna look good when he grew up but I did not expect this.

I drew my eyes away from his body when I heard him chuckle._ I need to stop perving I mean it's not like I haven't seen abs before! I've seen my lord's abs many… OH SHIT LORD SESSHOMARU! He doesn't know where I am… wait neither do I._

"Ummm Eri where am I?"

"I was wonder when you were gonna ask that" he smirked

I rolled my eyes with a small smile "whatever"

"Well my dear little Rinny you are in Redstone village" he said leaning against the wall

_Redstone village never heard of it_

"by the look on your face I can tell you never heard of this village, well that's understandable we usually keep to ourselves" he said with a shrug

_Oh_

"come on let me introduce you to some of my friends" he said sliding the door open motioning me to come with his fingers.

I got up and walked up to him as he grabbed my hand and led me out. We walked down a dirt path for a while passing people as they waved and said hello. I gripped onto Eri's hand when we passed on man that seemed to stare at me. _Ultra Creeps_

Soon we met 5 people around our age I think.

"okay Rin, these are some of my closest friends Akako, Hiroki, Kazuki, Kazumi, and Daichi" he said pointing to everyone as he spoke

Akako was a little shorter than me with long black hair. She has light brown eyes with pale skin.

Hiroki was about 7 inches taller than me with tanned skin and had about the same built as Eri. His eyes were a deep blue and his hair was short and raven black

Kazuki is taller than Eri by about an inch and has pale skin. He has dark brown eyes and dark brown hair he isn't as built as the other guys but he has some muscle

Kazumi is my height and has dark caramel skin. She had mid back light brown hair that curled naturally at the end. Her eyes glowed blue with specks of…orange?

Daichi has dark red hair almost like blood and is about 5 inches taller than me. He has dark orange eyes with specks of brown and he has the same built as Eri.

_DAMN IS EVRYONE HERE GOOD LOOKING?!_

"hi " I say giving a small smile. I felt the sudden urge to hide behind Eri and blushed a little. The girl giggled and the boys smirked well except Daichi he winked at me.

"hi" they said

"sooo Eri who's the beauty with you?" Daichi asked glancing at Eri than me.

"Easy boy, this is my old friend Rin" he said smiling proudly

The girls and I giggled and Daichi, Hiroki, and Kazuki rolled their eyes.

"whatever, you guys wanna go eat at the serving room I think they just put out breakfast?" Kazumi asked rubbing her tummy and just like that all of our stomachs started growling at once. We laughed and joked as we walked to the serving room and I had the most delicious breakfast ever. Then we joked around and got to know each other. When it was getting dark I felt like I was forgetting something but couldn't put my finger on it.

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

We've been searching for hours and have found nothing. We lost her scent around the edge of the forest but it was mixed with another so all we can explain right now is she was taken. By who, and where? We have no idea. We came back only a little while ago to regroup and think. Sesshomaru is livid as am I. Kagome and Sango are in tears. Shippo is sad too but is trying to stay strong same with Miroku. Kohaku is quiet and refuses to say a thing. _ Just hope she's ok or I don't know what will happen when we find him…if we find her_

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

It's been 4 day and we have yet to find her. My inner demon won't stop whimpering for the lost of his mate and is starting to get even more annoying. Then again I know how he feels I miss Rin so much. When I find out who took her I'll tear them apart and feed their remains to my army.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called

"what is it" I asked

"we caught her scent, it's faint but it's enough to lead us" he said before dashing down the main road

**MATE! MY MATE!**

I growled as I followed him and the res of this so called "search party"

**FINE OUR MATE! THERE HAPPY!**

I smirked in victory

'_yes I am because I finally get Rin back' I told him_

_Just hang on a bit longer Rin I'm coming to get you_

**CLIFFIE! LOL HOW'D YOU LIKE IT PEOPLE? WHAT YOU THINK GONNA HAPPEN? WELL THAT'S FOR ME TO KNOW AND YOU TO FIND OUT!**

**FAVORITE, COMMENT, REWVIE, DOU YOU!**


	8. Chapter 7 Peek-A-Boo We found you

CH.7 Peek-A-Boo We found you

_**Ok so it's been awhile but I'm back! Also happy holidays! So let's skip all the extra today and jump right into it **_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS AND OTHER CREATIONS I MADE UP ON MY OWN!**

* * *

(Rin's P.O.V)

"I'M FUUUULL" I groaned as I felt back onto the grassy meadow.

I heard a few laughs before everyone else fell onto the ground with me. I looked up to the sky where the sun had begun to set cascading a picture of purple, gold, and blue. I listened to the surrounding hearing the steady breathing of my friends.

Soon my eyes began to shut as sleep took over my body.

I was awoken by screams. I quickly jumped up and took a fighting stance, my friends jumping up right beside me.

When I heard the familiar voice of Inuyasha yelling "Shut up!" and "Calm down!"

I bolted into the village running as fast as I could.

I skidded to a stop in the middle of the village and groaned. I smacked my forehead with a sigh

"Shit" I hissed under my breath

Right in front of me Inuyasha was screaming between the villagers and trying to calm down lord Sesshomaru. I also saw Miroku trying to help but he was failing terribly.

"I knew I forgot something" I sighed

"Rin what are you doing standing around here, we need to get you some place safe" Eri said as he gently grabbed my wrist

"Umm Eri I-"I was cut off by a loud threating growl that made my core tighten.

I slightly turned my head and saw lord Sesshomaru glaring intently at Eri.

_Oh sweet Kami_

"I think I just shited myself" I heard Eri mutter

I resisted the urge to laugh as I pulled my wrist out of his grip and stood in front of him with my arms out wide, failing miserably to block him knowing he's way taller than me.

"RIN"

I turned my head to Inuyasha who was smiling with relief. I smiled brightly at him

"Hey Inuyasha"

He jumped suddenly landing right in front of me.

He playfully narrowed his eyes at me

"You know you had us worried sick kid. We were looking everywhere for you" he said with a grin before ruffling my hair

I laughed nervously

"Yeah that was kinda my fault I forgot to come back to the village" I said with a laugh as I rubbed the back of my neck

"Oh so you weren't taken" he said with a nod

"taken? Who said I was taken?"

He shrugged his shoulders

"Hey if you guy haven't notice I've been trying to hold Sesshomaru off because he looks like he's ready to kil….so if you could be as so kind Rin as to HELP ME OUT" Miroku called from where he was holding Sesshomaru back with his staff

I nodded as I began walking towards them but was once again stopped by Eri. He had a concerned and confused look

"Rin you can't be seriously going over there" he said cautiously eyeing lord Sesshomaru

I gave him my best reassuring smile

"It's ok Eri, I should be getting home anyway. It was really great seeing you again" I said as I felt a tear stroll down my cheek of thinking of leaving my old friend again.

He frowned before wiping away my tear

"You're really leaving with them?" he asked

I simply nodded afraid of how my voice sounded

"but I thought…you know ho-…and we wer-" he tried to say the right words but they didn't seem to come. He sighed before running a hand through his hair.

He gave me a sad smile and it broke my heart

"It's ok Rin, I'll see you again, and after all you are my best friend" he said with a wink before pulling me in for a hug

I clung to him like he was the only thing keeping me from floating away as I inhaled his scent, implanting this memory and all the others I've made while seeing him again.

I heard a deep growl and felt Eri stiffen.

I giggled as I pulled back

"Goodbye Eri I hope I do see you again" I said with my most heartwarming smile

"Me too kiddo…but don't let be like how I found you last time" he said with a side smirk before ruffling my hair

Nodding I turned to see the gang behind us watch with said smiles

I waved at them before following Inuyasha over to Miroku and Lord Sesshomaru.

IAs soon as we got close Miroku let go of lord Sesshomaru. I grabbed his hand and almost dragged him with us, begging to kami he wouldn't turn around and slaughter the poor village.

We reached the edge of the forest and I squealed happily when I saw master Jaken and Ah-Un.

"MASTER JAKEN" I yelled as I waved my hand

He looked at me with teary eyes before running to my legs

"Oh Rin thank goodness we found you. You hand my lord truly upset with your disappearance." Cried as he clung to my leg

I let out a small giggle

"I'm sorry"

"Alright guys let's get a move on, I got a baby to see and a mate to please" Inuyasha said as he clapped his hands together

I heard Lord Sesshomaru scoff.

"Inuyasha I don't think there will be any 'pleasing' waiting for you Miroku said sympathetically as he patted Inuyasha's shoulder

He gave him a questioning look

"Why you say that"

"Oh please she was looking at you like she wanted to cut off your family jewels" Lord Sesshomaru muttered but we all heard.

I covered my mouth as a fit of giggles left me and laughter filled the air. Inuyasha's face paled

"Oh shit I forgot" he said with a gulp

* * *

**THAT'S THE END! WHAT YOU THINK? LET ME HEAR THE PEOPLES VOICE! WHOOP WHOOP! LOL**

**COMMENT, SUCRIBE, REVIEW, DO YOU!**


	9. Please Read Me

**Please Read Me**

**Sorry guys I've been super busy and a lot of things have been happening but I wanted to let you guys know I'm working on the next chap and I'm going to see if I can make it one of my longest chaps since you guys have been waiting so long. AGAIN I AM SUUUUUPPPEER SORRY! I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

** THANKS,**

_**tifflike2besweet**_


End file.
